This invention relates to a holder for paper for use with typewriters that employ rolls of paper or joined, perforated, rectangular sheets of paper of various sizes such as those used in computer terminals, the perforations being along join lines between the consecutive sheets of rectangular computer paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When rolls of paper are used in typewriters at present, a simple bracket with grooves for holding the roll is sometimes used. The bracket is placed on a desk behind the typewriter and the used paper is allowed to accumulate on the floor near the desk.
When consecutively joined, rectangular sheets of computer paper are to be used in the typewriter, the bracket with the roll must be removed and the pile of new paper placed on the desk behind the typewriter. Again, the used paper is allowed to fall to the floor near the desk.